emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1467 (28th June 1990)
Plot Frank complains to Zoe that Nick is late again. Rachel is worrying that she might not have passed her exams. She tells Kate that she might not go to university. Kate is not pleased. Annie asks Kathy and Chris to tea at Emmerdale Farm. Chris worries that he is being given the 'once over' by the Sugdens. Elizabeth tries to stop Elsa from going to work. She arranges for her to go and stay with her Aunty Margaret in Knaresborough. Elizabeth goes to see Alan and he agrees to give Elsa time off. Seth realises that Elsa is pregnant. Henry is annoyed to find that Amos is trying to throw out an old shirt that Marian bought him, calling it tatty. Zoe goes to see Seth to ask him to show her around the local countryside, he agrees. Alan won't tell Nick where Elsa is. Zoe and Seth see a vixen caught up in a plastic ring. They decide to help free it. Elsa sets off for Knaresborough. Archie tells Amos and Henry that he is going to see Frank about a job. They tell him to smarten himself up. Rachel and Joe talk about her future. She says she would like to earn some money to travel. Archie goes to see Frank and tells him that they are two similar people and he asks him for a job. Frank says he does not have any openings for him and is amused by Archie. Chris and Kathy arrive at the farmhouse. The atmosphere is a bit strained. Jack tries to encourage Sarah to help out on the farm. Chris makes his peace with the Sugdens and the atmosphere lightens up. Jack and Sarah discuss BSE. Archie tells Nick that he wants to become a blacksmith, but Nick is more interested in Elsa's whereabouts. Archie says that she might have been sent away to have an abortion. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth - Stan Richards *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Kate Sugden - Sally Knyvette *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Sarah - Madeleine Howard *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Bill Whiteley - Teddy Turner *Archie - Tony Pitts Guest cast None. Locations *Home Farm - Kitchen, nursery flat, hallway and sitting room *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen, yard and cottage *Blackthorn Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *The Woolpack - Backroom, public bar and outdoor seating area *Victoria Cottage - Front room *Fish & Game Farm Notes *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 4 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 15th October 2014. Category:1990 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD